Las rosas de Andromeda
by Trix Black Malfoy
Summary: Meda muere. ¿Como lo sabrá ? ¿ Y que pasará cuándo la entierren? Su eco vendrá a despedirse de él . Leanlo por favor. Mal sumary...


.LAS ROSAS DE ANDROMEDA.

Disclaimer: esto le pertenece a J.K. Rowling NA: Éste fic participa en el reto " de nietos y abuelos" de el forum Amor de Tercera Generación. Los personajes son Teddy L. y Andromeda T.

MALA NOTICIA.

Eran los alrededores de Halloween pero en la Academia de Aurores los estudiantes iban con más tareas que nunca. A través de una ventana podía verse un chico, que su pelo sé iba poniendo más rojo por momentos y sus ojos se oscurecían más y más. Ése chico era Ted Remus Lupin, Teddy para los amigos. El chico estudiaba para el área que peor se le daba, Rastreo y seguimiento. Sin que el chico se diera cuenta entró por la puerta un hombre pelirrojo con un poco de barba. Algunos alumnos de la Academia saludaron a su director pero él no les hacía mucho caso y no paro de caminar hasta que sé paro enfrenté de Teddy. El muchacho no lo vio hasta qué el hombre hizo un leve carraspeo. Teddy levantó la mirada y se topo con los iris azules de Ronald Weasley.

—Lupin sígueme, por favor —pidió el hombre pelirrojo. Teddy se levantó y recogió todo con un movimiento de varita. Siguió a su director hasta el despacho. Allí, Ron se sentó en la silla que había detrás del escritorio y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló la silla que había delante de él. El muchacho, ahora con el pelo verde se sentó delante de su director al mismo tiempo que por red flu llegaba su padrino, el famoso Harry Potter.

El chico miró confuso a su padrino. Harry sólo podía traer malas noticias, de lo contrario se lo habría dicho en una carta. El chico se preguntaba que podría haber pasado para que lo llamarán al despacho y que además apareciera su padrino por la chimenea

—Teddy —empezó a hablar Ron— sé que lees el Profeta todas las mañanas pero ha habido una fuga de la cual el diario no ha informado. Los Lestrange y Dolohov, cómo ya sabes mortífagos, se han escapado.

—¿Cuándo paso? —preguntó él de inmediatamente. Su pelo pasó de verde a gris en momentos.

—Ayer por la madrugada, se despidió al auror que vigilaba Azkaban, obviamente —respondió Harry—. Pero no estás aquí por esto, Teddy. Ésta mañana he recibido una carta de Lucius.

—¿El abuelo Lucius ? —dijo Teddy más confundido. Los dos hombres asintieron—. Teddy, tu abuela Andromeda ha fallecido en un ataque de Lestrange.

Los dos hombres ven a Teddy volverse blanco. Sus ojos son los de Remus con ese toque de color miel, su cabello se vuelve negro y algo largo. Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla. Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Cuando abrió los ojos eran rojos.

—Me vengaré —dijo el chico de nuevo. Harry niega con la cabeza y lo abraza. Ron le sonríe.

—Teddy, Narcisa me ha dicho que el funeral sera pasado mañana. Ron te da el permiso para ir allí.

—Gracias Ron y gracias padrino —dijo él—. Padrino, ¿que más te ha dicho el abuelo?

—No mucho, aparte que les gustaría que tu fueras hoy mismo a su casa. —¿Qué haré con los exámenes de mañana, director?

—Los harás cuándo llegues, tranquilo —le dijo Ronald.

—Bien —asintió el chico. Se levantó y se fue ha hacer la maleta. Dos horas más tarde estaba en el despacho de Ron. Tenía el pelo largo, marrón con los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados.

—Adiós Teddy. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Ron antes que Teddy desapareciera en medio de unas llamas verdes.

...  
FOTOGRAFÍA.

Cuándo Teddy llegó a Malfoy Manor, lugar dónde había crecido desde que habían absuelto a la abuela Cissy de Azkaban, vio los sofás verdes y a Regulus y a Eileen al lado de una chica castaña con la cabeza gacha.

—Buenas tardes Teddy —lo saludó un adolescente de cabello rubio platinado—. Si se puede decir que son buenas...

Teddy se fijo en todos. Una adolescente de pelo rubio algo ondulado detrás de un libro, el adolescente de pelo platinado pero a la vez con reflejos dorados, el chico de pelo negro azulado llamado Regulus, la chica de pelo negro y ojos iguales de color negro y la última habitante de la sala, la chica de pelo castaño. Todos tenían ojeras y los ojos rojos. Igual que él, pensó Teddy.

—¡Teddy querido! —lo saludó una bruja rubia de ojos azules. Le dio un par de besos en las mejillas—. Querido, gracias por venir Teds.

—Abuela, debía venir —le respondió el chico abrazando a su tía abuela, que junto a su abuela le había criado.

—Ted —lo saludó Lucius. Él siempre había sido el menos cariñoso pero igual los quería y ahora má todo el día ignorándose.

Al llegar media noche, Teddy cogió y se vistió. Empezó a caminar hasta llegar al establo. Allí vio a la adolescente de cabello castaño y se la queda observando.

—Al final te parecerás a Potter si té quedas mirándome así —le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona muy falsa.

—Y tú te parecerás a una de esas muggles ricas que sonríen a todo el mundo siendo falsa la sonrisa —le contesto él.  
La chica montó su caballo negro. Teddy montó su escoba. El caballo empezó a correr. Teddy dio una patada al suelo y empezó a volar. Se elevó metros y metros. Su pelo se iba mojando mientras pasaba por las negras nubes. A una alzada de unos veinte metros empezó a bajar. Bajar, bajar hasta llegar a un claro en medio de el bosque cerca de la mansión. Allí estaba la chica con una rosa en el pelo y le daba una manzana al caballo.

—La vida es una mierda —afirmó Teddy al estar cerca de la chica. Ella sólo asintió—. ¿Cuándo volvieron a escapar?

—Ya lo sabes. Él asintió. Volvió a montar su escoba y se fue de nuevo al establo. Peinó, lavó y alimentó a los caballos. Luego se fue a dormir. Pero sé topó con la chica castaña en la entrada.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó Teddy, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Andromeda murió —dijo la chica limpiándose una lágrima.

—Ella no te quería ver llorar, Lauren —la intentó animar. Ella se levantó y lo abrazó.

—Pasado mañana todo habrá acabado... —le dice ella—. Toma... —le da una foto y se va.

Teddy observa la fotografía. Narcisa y Lucius están al lado de su abuela. Su pequeño yo, Regulus y Eileen sonríen, la chica y él cargando a unos pequeños. Y de repente ve a Lauren saliendo de al lado de Andromeda y abrazando a Regulus. Teddy sonríe.  
Aquella noche sólo pudo pensar en los ojos de enfado que había puesto la chica. En esos ojos que siempre le habían mostrado cariño. En ésos ojos en los cuales había visto dolor pero mucha, mucha venganza. Los ojos con lágrimas. Unos ojos que sonreían al darle la foto.

FUNERAL.

El día del funeral, Teddy se despertó con poco ánimo. Se puso un traje negro, y el pelo y los ojos preferidos de su difunta abuela.

Al bajar al comedor todos estaban en silencio. Pudo ver los ojos rojos de todos, menos de Lucius aunque sabe que él también lo pasa mal. Después de desayunar se fueron por llamas verdes a la funeraria.

Allí localizó a los Weasley y vio que su padrino venía a abrazarlo. Sin saber porqué salió corriendo otra vez hacia su casa. Corrió hacía los establos.

Montó a Cielo, su caballo blanco de pelo azul, y salió hacia el claro del bosque. El viento lo despeinaba y hacía que sus lágrimas le saltaran de la cara. Cuando estuvo en el claro dejó que Cielo volviera a Malfoy Manor sólo. Se sentó en el suelo. Y lloró. No sabía cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que su caballo se había marchado. Empezó a correr.

Llegó a la funeraria y sin pararse fue a ver el cuerpo de su abuela. La vestían con un vestido verde, color de su antigua casa. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola alta y un par de mechones rizados caían tapando un poco su rostro. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Agachó la cabeza. Llevaba una rosa blanca que al posarse sobre el cristal se volvió negra. Con un diamante de reflejos plateados en medio. Alguien lo abrazó. Acarició el pelo rubio de su novia.

—Tranquila Cissy, ahora está con vuestra familia y te cuidan, os cuidan —añadió su abuelo Lucius para mirarlo y sonreírle con cariño.

—Vic me dejas un momento a Ted —preguntó su prima. Se lo llevó fuera. Y le colocó una rosa amarilla con un pequeño reflejo de luz que venía de dentro—. Fue la última que tocó Meda. Guardala Teddy, por favor.

Él asintió y la abrazó, susurrándole un pequeño ''te quiero, pequeña''. Ella lo abrazó más.  
—La echaré de menos, mucho —le dijo y él asintió.

Volvieron a la mansión todos los primos "Black" y Eileen, Teddy, Regulus y Lauren fueron al jardín abrigándose por el viento que hacía. Se pararon delante de un rosal.

—Ella lo plantó —dijo Lauren.

—Ella lo ayudo a vivir. —afirmó Regulus.

—Y nosotros no lo dejaremos morir. Chicos, prometedme que no la olvidarán. Si pasara... —la voz de Teddy se quebró.Regulus le pasó un brazo por los hombros, a él y a ella. Ella sé limpio unas lágrimas. Él sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos sentimientos tan oscuros. Ella cogió una rosa. Una de rosa con una luz oscura saliendo del medio.

Esa noche los tres, Regulus, Teddy y Lauren se fueron a escondidas a Grimmauld Place n°12. Fueron con cuidado y llegaron a una sala con un inmenso tapiz. Los tres sacaron las varitas. Hicieron unos conjuros bastante extraños, más no ilegales por su suerte. El tapiz empezaba a dar un débil brillo. Lauren conjuró las marcas negras y empezaron a volverse de colores. Regulus empezó a cambiar cosas del árbol genealógico, como sus colores y Teddy añadió la gente que faltaba y los hijos de los que habían sido expulsados de su propia familia. Luego se volvieron a desaparecer a su casa.

—Buenas noches —les dijo Teddy, y subió mirando una fotografía que había encontrado en el ático hacia mucho tiempo. Andromeda, Narcisa y Bellatrix Black le sonrieron desde la foto. Y él también les sonrió.

...  
ECO.

Habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de Andromeda. Teddy estaba en ese instante delante de la roca que le decía que su abuela estaba allí debajo. Hecha ceniza. Cogió una rosa que llevaba para dejarle a Meda. Luego pasó algo que él no se esperaba.

Hubo una luz azul, algo pálida, y apareció ante él una figura. Era la de una mujer de pelo rizado, ojos grandes y un poco oscuros al parecer porque el azul se intensificaba en esa zona, además las pestañas eran gruesas y largas.

—Teddy... —susurró esa figura. El chico la miró. Ella sonrió—. ¿Qué tal han ido los exámenes de la AdA?

—B... Bie... Bien... —tartamudeó el chico—. ¿Quién o qué eres?

—Soy Andromeda, su fantasma o eco —respondió la figura.

—Pero... Si... No... ¡Han pasado dos años! —respondió él con un pequeño grito.

—Sí, a las personas que mueren pero se quieren despedir de alguien a quien aman les dejan volver un poco. Nunca lo entendí... —dijo la figura ladeando la cabeza. El chico asintió—. Teddy, quiero que sepas que tu madre, tu padre, tu abuelo y yo estamos orgullosos de ti. ¡Y deberías haber visto a Sirus cuando fueron a la Mansión Black! —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Teddy. —Él empezó a saltar y a reírse de la cara de mis padres y de tía Burga. Regulus me sonrió ¡y Bellatrix se desmayó! —dijo riéndose a carcajadas. Teddy la observa. No tiene tantas arrugas cómo cuándo murió. Con su sonrisa muestra sus dientes. Antes nunca sonreía así, piensa Teddy.

—¿Estaban juntos? —pregunta Teddy. —Sí, pasamos más tiempo juntos que cuando estábamos vivos. —¿Qué dice el abuelo? —pregunta Teddy de nuevo con los ojos brillantes.

—Oh, está muy orgulloso de ti, pequeño, y gracias a que llevas su nombre no ha matado a tu padre. Y tu madre te ha ido enviando consejos, todos los que ha podido y me han dicho que tu padre ha llorado con cada broma que hacías...

Teddy sonrió como un niño en la mañana de navidad. ¡Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él!

—Abuela... El tío Sirius... ¿qué dice de que perdonarás a la abuela Cissy?

—Primero se enfadó, luego Lily, la madre de tu padrino, y Mary, la madre de Regulus, le dieron un tortazo y me pidió perdón. Pero a la primera persona que vi fue a Bellatrix... ¡Me abrazó! Me pidió perdón y la mandé a los excrementos de vaca. Luego, al cabo de siete horas, la perdoné.

—¿Cómo es el cielo? —vuelve a preguntar Teddy.

—No te lo puedo explicar: lo entenderás cuando mueras —dice Andromeda.

—Me ha gustado encontrarme contigo —dice Teddy. Andromeda sonríe. Le acaricia el pelo azul eléctrico.

—Mi madre dice que eres muy buen chico. Un Gryffindor a toda regla. —La tatarabuela Druella... ¿Ésta contenta de mí... orgullosa? —pregunta Teddy. El eco de su abuela asiente con la cabeza y el chico sonríe—. ¿Y qué dicen de Regulus ?

—Sabes que eso no importa... ¿Que querías preguntar?

—Qué paso... —dice Teddy.

—Era de noche, oí unos pasos de hombre. Quiénes eran, no lo sabía... Fui a ver si era Lucius, pero no lo era. Me encontré con Rodolphus, Rabastan y Antonin. Me sorprendí y rompí el silencio con un pequeño grito que hizo que se giraran. Los tres me atacaron y morí...

—¿Rápido? ¿Sin dolor? —preguntó Teddy, con esperanza de que su abuela no hubiera sufrido antes de morir .

—Sí —contesta el eco. Teddy sonríe. No fueron tan malos, piensa—. Adiós. Ted Remus Lupin... —dice Andromeda, volviéndose más pálida hasta que desaparece.

—Adiós abuela —dice Teddy a esa figura que ya no está.


End file.
